


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (6/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Hogwarts AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (6/52)

Rory was tossing bits of jammy dodger at the giant quid when he asked it: _What’s your boggart, anyway?_

Amy lay beside him — her red hair fanned out with the tips hanging like kelp into the lake and her Gryffindor tie flung somewhere across the scratchy grass nearby to tangle with his Hufflepuff one — and she hesitated before answering, but didn’t turn to look at him. “Losing your stupid face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
